Broadband, incoherent or low-coherence light sources are presently used in a wide variety of applications. One common application is renewable energy research such as photovoltaic testing and characterization, where these broadband sources operate as solar simulators configured to replicate the broad spectral output emitted by the Sun. In addition, solar simulators are also used to test sunscreens, protective coatings, and eyewear. Other applications for these devices are absorption and fluorescence spectral scanning.
Many of these light sources utilize Xenon arc lamps, Mercury arc lamps, Xenon-Mercury arc lamps, Deuterium arc lamps and other broadband sources, depending on the end use application. While the use of arc lamps as broadband sources has proven useful, a number of shortcomings have been identified. For example, the operating lifetime of these arc lamps is limited, thereby requiring replacement of the arc lamp on a regular basis. Installation of new arc lamps into the lighting system can be both difficult and time consuming. Also, arc lamp failure can happen without warning, making anticipation of replacement difficult.
In light of the foregoing, there is an ongoing need for a modular arc lamp insert with a cumulative lamp run-time tracker and pre-aligned optics that is easily replaceable.